2015 Copa América Final
|team1score=0 |team2=Argentina |team2association= |team2score=0 |details=after extra time Chile won 4–1 on penalties |date=4 July 2015 |stadium=Estadio Nacional Julio Martínez Prádanos |city=Santiago |man_of_the_match1a= Arturo Vidal |referee= Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) |attendance= 45,693 |time= 17:00 CLT (UTC−3) |weather=20°C (68°F), Clear |previous=2011 |next=''2016'' }} The 2015 Copa América Final was the final match of the 2015 Copa América, an international football tournament organized by CONMEBOL that was played in Chile from June 11 to July 4. The match was held on July 4, 2015 in Santiago's Estadio Nacional, and contested by hosts Chile, and Argentina. Following a goalless draw, Chile defeated Argentina in a penalty shootout to win their first title and qualify for the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup in Russia. A new trophy, to be used at the Copa América Centenario in the United States in 2016, was unveiled at the final. Background This edition was the seventh hosted by Chile. The match marked the third time Chile had reached a final. They had never won the competition; their last finals appearance was in 1987, when they were defeated by Uruguay. Meanwhile, Argentina reached its fifth final in Chilean territory. Their previous finals appearance was in 2007, when they were defeated by Brazil, while their last championship (including worldwide tournaments) was won in 1993. Including the editions from 1916 to 1967, when the Campeonato Sudamericano had a round-robin tournament format without a final match; it was the fifth appearance of Chile, and the twenty-seventh of Argentina, in the top two. Route to the Final | style="background:#c1e0ff;"|Final standing | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| |- style="vertical-align:top; background:#c1e0ff;" |Opponent |Result ||Final stages |Opponent |Result |- | |1–0 | style="background:#c1e0ff;"|Quarterfinals | |0–0 (p: 5–4) |- | |2–1 | style="background:#c1e0ff;"|Semifinals | |6–1 |} Match Summary Both sides had opportunities to open the scoring, and Chilean goalkeeper Claudio Bravo made a close-range save from Sergio Agüero, who had been set up by Lionel Messi. However, soon afterwards, Argentina made the first substitution due to a hamstring injury, with Ángel Di María making way for Ezequiel Lavezzi. Chile finished the first half with three yellow cards, while Argentina had none. Chile began the second half with attacking momentum, and the first Argentine yellow card went to Javier Mascherano for handball. With 15 minutes remaining, both teams made substitutions, with Argentina switching their centre-forward from Agüero to Gonzalo Higuaín, and Chile making an alteration in midfield, Jorge Valdivia being replaced by Matías Fernández. Minutes later, Arturo Vidal went down in the penalty area, but no foul was called. With nine minutes remaining of regulation time, Argentina made their final substitution, Javier Pastore being replaced by Éver Banega; soon after his entrance into the game, Banega was fouled by Charles Aránguiz, who was booked. After regulation time, the game remained goalless. Early into extra time, Chile made their second substitution, replacing Eduardo Vargas with Ángelo Henríquez. In the final minutes of extra time, Chile had a corner, which was cleared by Lucas Biglia and Higuaín. Messi was fouled, giving a free kick to Argentina, which Gary Medel cleared three times from the Chilean penalty area. Fernández took the first penalty, dispatching it past Argentine goalkeeper Sergio Romero, and Messi netted Argentina's first attempt. Second was Vidal, who scored, despite Romero making contact with his shot. Higuaín then missed, with an attempt which went too high. Aránguíz scored from a powerful attempt, and then Bravo saved from Banega. Alexis Sánchez scored the winning penalty, a Panenka-style finish. Details | time = 17:00 CLT (UTC−3) | team1 = | team2 = | score = 0–0 | aet = yes | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Estadio Nacional, Santiago | attendance = 45,693 | referee = Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) | report = Report | penalties1 = Fernández Vidal Aránguiz Sánchez | penaltyscore = 4–1 | penalties2 = Messi Higuaín Banega }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} External links * Copa América Chile 2015 official website Category:2015 Copa América 2015